Young Love
by Hikikomori
Summary: Dante and Vergil are young and doesn't really know what they are doing... [Twincest & Yaoi. Rated M to be sure.]


Disclaimer: I don't own the game Devil May Cry 3 and I don't own the characters beeing used and/or abused in this fic. A pity really.

You Are To Be Warned: Twincest & Yaoi. Meaning, two male twins getting really intimate with each other. Don't like, just click on the little red button at the upper right corner of the screen with an X on it.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were young and didn't actually know what they were doing.

It was a rainy night and both half-demons felt bored.

Dante had knocked on the door leading into Vergils room and asked for company, just for someone to talk to.

Vergil had said yes, after some thought, and he allowed his twin brother to sit himself down beside him on the bed, him reading a book and Dante playing with Vergils laptop.

His long, spidery fingers taped on the keys, forming sentences at a story he was working on. After a while, he had grown tired and therefore the laptop was soon forgotten as he watched his brother read instead.

"Vergil?" He asked, moving a slight bit closer.

"Yes?" A hand found its way to his pushed back, silvery white hair, massaging slightly.

"How can you sit like that and do nothing but read all day long?"

Vergil sighed, starting to enjoy the treatment and put down his book, leaning into the touch.

Dante smiled a little and continued drawing rough circles with his fingers.

"Mm… You have no idea how good that feels, Dante…" Vergil surrendered and layed back into his brothers lap, closing his icy-blue eyes.

Dantes heart skipped a beat at this, his twin looked so beautiful. He almost had the face of an angel.

The soft sighs that Vergil was uttering as he massaging hands moved down to his exposed, pale neck made Dante all warm and fuzzy inside.

"L-Like it?"

"Something like that, yes…" Vergil murmured dreamingly and relaxed his entire body.

Dante had never experienced something like this before. This cozy feeling. When he looked down at his brother, the feeling would build up in strength again. He cleared his throat, trying his best on making Vergil feel as good as possible.

He stroked the sides of the neck, lightly drawing his nails against the skin and noticed a change of breathing from Vergil.

"Are you okey?"

When he didn't answer, Dante grew worried. Could he have pushed to hard with his fingers?

"Verge?" He bent down, listening to hear if Vergils breathing really was alright.

"Hey, your hair is in my face." He suddenly said, blowing air hard into Dantes ear.

Dante jumped and almost feel backwards, but Vergil grabbed him, soothing his fall with a tight embrace.

The temperature in Dantes body got higher as the warmth from the other sent small bolts of electricity into him.

"The question is, are _you alright_, dear brother?" Vergil whispered as he hugged him harder.

"I… am. I'm just feeling… strange, that's all."

"Strange? How do you mean?" Vergils embrace loosened, but tightened again, as he saw tears finding their way out of Dantes eyes.

"D-Did I say something to make you upset?"

"N-No, you didn't say anything…" Dante sobbed, clenching his hands into Vergils shirt.

Vergil looked extremely confused, but still held on to Dante, half standing, half sitting.

"W-What I meant by feeling strange was that… Everytime you're this close to me, I can barely breath and my heartbeats go like crazy and I feel all nervous and insecure and… and… What is it that I'm feeling, Verge? I'm scared…"

Vergils eyes widened, his mind racing and his thoughts spinning around wildly. That feeling Dante described sounded so very like… love. Could it be that Dante had those deep feelings for… _him_?

He shook himself to reality and took his brothers head into his hands for a brief moment and said:

"My dear brother. I think you are in love."

This discovery hit Dante in the face with the force of a hammer and his eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his skull.

"Me? In love? With… With you?" He flicnhed, now it was his time to look confused.

"Well, from what you're describing, it sure looks that way!" Vergil smiled, carefully stroking the back of Dantes head.

"A-Aren't you mad at me?"

"Why should I be mad at you?"

Dante didn't answer but instead whispered something of feeling ashamed and dirty.

Vergil growled and caught Dantes gaze with his own. "You cannot help who you fall in love with. Understand? I am not mad, not at all. To tell the truth, I'm quite flattered."

"You are?" Dante beamed.

"Yes…" Vergil nodded and didn't for once want to let go of his brother.

A moment of complete silence followed as they both took in the now familiar scent of each other and how their bodies reacted to one antoher.

"…What does someone usually do when they're in love?" Dante asked, tilting his head to the side.

Vergil slowly unfolded his arms from the warm embrace and blushed slightly as Dante stared at him with his big, puppy, watery eyes.

"Do you want me to show you?"

"O-Okey!" Dante smiled, not really knowing what would happen next.

They were young and didn't actually know what they were doing.

Their hands were shaking as they found those different kinds of pleasures. Soft. Wet and hard. Careful or rough. Everything felt so surreal. Their breathing hitched and stopped from time to time as the huge waves of new discovered pleasure devoured their senses, stitching together body and soul into a white dream of cume, sweat and saliva.

Humping, moving slowly against the bed sheets, so close in reaching climax, the two boys picked up the speed, grinding each others bodies against bare, red and swollen flesh. But just as they were seconds from the finish line, their movements came to an abrupt stop.

"What was that?" Dante whispered, a slight fear of being caught in his voice.

"I…I think Father is h-home…" Vergil tried to catch his breath, airways wezzing as he concentrated on picking up the sound of the stairs creaking.

"S-Shouldn't we…" Dante moved under Vergils warm, heavy body, but was quickly pushed down against the bed again.

"No! I won't let him ruin this…" Vergil hugged Dante possesivly and began rocking back and forth, the resting spark of pleasure, need and want woke up once more and Dante tried desperately to regain control over his vocal cords and prevent them from screaming loudly in surprise when Vergil quickly pushed himself inside of him.

Vergil had made sure that he would be completely coated with his own saliva, so the penetration went smooth and as less painful for Dante as possible.

After his body had understood, what was actually going on, Dante moaned, the sensation felt absolutely amazing! He couldn't describe it, but it was as if Vergil had in some way found a very sensitive spot inside of him, and when he kept pushing against it, Dantes whole world would ignite in starts in thousands of different colors.

"You feel good, D-Dante…" Vergil said, small droplets of saliva escaping the corner of his mouth as his breathing grew laboured, his body only set on getting that orgasm.

A knock on the door woke up the twins from their deep, dreamless sleep.

Vergil grunted and crawled out of Dantes arms and opened the door, but just a little, only to see his father about to leave.

"Did you want something, Father?"

Sparda quickly turned around and smiled.

"No, my boy, it was nothing. I know now."

"Know what?" Vergil tried to sound as calm as possible.

Spardas smile just widened and he blinked at his son, and walked away without saying a single word.

"What the hell was all _that_ about?"

Vergil only shook his head and went inside the bedroom again.

"Check up on the boys yet?" Spardas lovely wife asked softly, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh yes, I have. And you know what I think?"

"No, what dear?"

"That Dante has found true love."

"Finally!"

They both smiled, knowing that the two twins would discover all aspects of pure love together.

Even if it would be half hearted, so to speak.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Half humans. Half demons.

Gah, some smutty cutish twincest I wrote at a friends, I'm quite proud of this one actually!! Like it? Please comment, help in spelling /and or grammar would be good!


End file.
